1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to communication systems, communication apparatus, and image processor.
2. Description of Related Art
In a known method, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H09-261377, header information including a sender name may be added to an upper part of each page of a transmission document. In a known client-server system, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-252304, a data processing apparatus of a client may perform facsimile communication via a facsimile server. In the known method, source information registered in the facsimile server may be added to facsimile data, and the facsimile data, to which the source information is added, may be transmitted. In known methods and systems, users may be required to register and to update the source information, which is tedious to the users.